


Lluvia

by corvimed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvimed/pseuds/corvimed
Summary: Por inverosímil que parezca, todo empezó por un hecho que en principio debería haber sido normal y corriente. Había llovido. El día anterior, los cielos se habían abierto y había llovido furiosamente, mientras el firmamento oscuro por las nubes era cruzado de vez en cuando por luminosos relámpagos.Snape, con mucha lógica, solucionó el asunto de una manera sencilla: no salió del castillo en todo el día y se olvidó del asunto.Pero, por lo visto, que lloviera iba a ser un hecho con más importancia de la que creía.





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2008 como regalo para Trinitaria Black en el Amigo Invisible organizado por el livejournal de Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía. 
> 
> AU de momentos sueltos entre el sexto y séptimo año de Harry.

Por inverosímil que parezca, todo empezó por un hecho que en principio debería haber sido normal y corriente. Había llovido. El día anterior, los cielos se habían abierto y había llovido furiosamente, mientras el firmamento oscuro por las nubes era cruzado de vez en cuando por luminosos relámpagos. Y, para Snape, esto no era nada fuera de lo común. Si bien el castillo de Hogwarts era imposible de localizar en un mapa, él siempre había sospechado que se encontraban en alguna parte al oeste de Escocia. ¿Quién se extrañaría de una tormenta en Escocia en pleno invierno?

Snape, con mucha lógica, solucionó el asunto de una manera sencilla: no salió del castillo en todo el día y se olvidó del asunto.

Pero, por lo visto, que lloviera iba a ser un hecho con más importancia de la que creía.

****

Al día siguiente tenía que dar clase de Pociones. Justo como todos los días, vaya. Clase doble para Gryffindor y Slytherin, sexto curso; clase única a Hufflepuff, tercer curso. Snape tenía preparado el plan de estudios desde hacía un par de días. Tercer curso. Eran Hufflepuffs; no darían problemas. Tomarían apuntes sobre la poción encogedora durante veinte minutos, después tendrían que hacerla ellos mismos. En sexto curso recogería los deberes, dos pergaminos sobre las principales pociones de la Edad Media. Después, enseñaría la Primera Ley de Golpalott e intentaría que la llevasen a cabo. Tendría que vigilar a Longbottom; ese chico era un peligro andante. Y Potter. Snape apretó los dientes inconscientemente. Mocoso presuntuoso. También habría que vigilarlo; y evitar que surgieran disputas demasiado serias entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Como siempre, a las diez y cinco abrió la puerta a los Hufflepuff de tercero y dio su clase. Todo fue bien. A las once y media los despidió. A las doce vino sexto curso de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Snape les abrió la puerta a las doce y cinco, y los alumnos se sentaron frente a sus calderos en silencio.

Snape empezó a hablar, y su voz fría e indiferente era lo único que se oía en el aula:

—Hoy vamos a dar la Primera Ley de Golpalott. Estudiamos a Frederick Golpalott hace apenas un par de semanas, así que espero que todos recuerden los principios básicos de sus teorías. Hoy las pondremos en práctica. No es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, ya que es la primera Ley es más volátil de las cuatro que enunció. Espero la máxima atención en cualquiera de sus movimientos, así que _señorita Parkinson deje eso ahora mismo_.

La chica soltó al momento una revista que había estado mirando disimuladamente en la mochila. Snape continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Antes de empezar con la teoría, recogeré los deberes del miércoles. Todos con sus pergaminos encima de la mesa ya.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a la primera mesa. Por el fondo oyó a Weasley murmurar algo que se pareció sospechosamente a “Si Parkinson hubiera sido Gryffindor habríamos perdido veinte puntos”. Decidió que acababa de ganarse una mirada especialmente amenazadora cuando se acercarse a recogerle el pergamino.

Cuando llegó a la última fila, todavía no había nadie que no le hubiera entregado sus deberes. Recogió un pergamino de la mano temblorosa de Longbottom; fulminó con la mirada a Weasley (y observó complacido cómo se estremecía y apartaba la vista) y tomó los deberes de Granger sin mirarla, como siempre hacía. Eso le dejaba a Potter, que estaba con los ojos clavados en su mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Snape se detuvo. Vaya, esto prometía.

—¿Dónde están tus deberes, Potter? —preguntó con voz deliberadamente fría.

Weasley parecía querer asesinarlo, pero Snape lo ignoró olímpicamente. Potter, en cambio, le dirigió una simple mirada.

—No los tengo, señor.

Justo como sospechaba.

—Así que no los tiene —repitió Snape lentamente. Algunos Slytherin rieron por lo bajo—. Y dígame, señor Potter, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo, en todo el día de ayer, ser incapaz de completar sus deberes de Pociones?

El muchacho frunció el ceño y desvió los ojos hacia otro lado.

—Tuve entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Severus estuvo a punto de creérselo. De verdad. Si Potter no le hubiese esquivado la mirada, se lo habría tragado por completo.

Pero Potter _nunca_ le esquivaba la mirada. Potter era demasiado Gryffindor, demasiado Potter como para temer la mirada del imbécil y grasiento profesor de Pociones. _Tenía_ que tener un motivo para que no le mirase.

Y entonces, y sólo entonces, Severus volvió a acordarse de la lluvia.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Entrenamiento de Quidditch! ¡Extraordinario! —exclamó, casi con deleite— Y dígame, Potter, ¿suelen tener entrenamiento de Quidditch cuando hay una tormenta? Semejante dedicación en un equipo sería algo admirable…

El chico Potter frunció ligeramente el ceño, todavía sin mirarle, y no dijo nada.

En este punto, y si no hubiera sido Potter, Severus habría parado. Habría dedicado al alumno un par de frases sobre su incompetencia, descontado unos cuantos puntos a su casa y le habría asignado un castigo esa tarde. Pero era Potter, y Severus aborrecía a ese muchacho con todo su corazón.

—Está intentando mentirme, Potter —anunció, como si fuera el acontecimiento del siglo. Los Slytherin ya se reían libremente—. Que no haya hecho los deberes es algo que entiendo, dado su poco interés en la asignatura. Ahora lo que me gustaría saber es por qué me está mintiendo.

—No estuve haciendo nada malo —replicó Potter, un poco enfadado.

—Ah, ¿no? Entonces, Potter, ¿por qué no hizo los deberes?

Potter volvió a callarse. Snape resopló.

—Muy bien, Potter. Puede contármelo o puede dejar que le ponga un suspenso este trimestre por negarse a responderme. Escoja.

El muchacho se revolvió en su asiento y murmuró algo.

Una última vez, se prometió Severus. Una última vez antes de dejar de humillarle y ponerle un castigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le impidió hacer los deberes? —insistió.

Y, por fin, el chico levantó la mirada, enfrentándole con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Bueno, señor —dijo el muchacho lentamente—. Estaba lloviendo.

Severus enarcó una ceja, sorprendido a su pesar. Se oyeron unos murmullos apagados, y Pansy Parkinson soltó una risita.

—¿Podría repetirlo, señor Potter? —inquirió suavemente.

El chico apartó la vista (otra vez, notó Severus) y dijo nada. El maestro de Pociones le observó, mientras los alumnos seguían murmurando de fondo.

—¿Debo entender, entonces, que está echando la culpa de no haber hecho los deberes al tiempo? —preguntó, casi incrédulamente.

No podía ser. Ni siquiera Potter podía tener tanta arrogancia como para insinuar algo así de estúpido, ¿no?

Granger tocó ligeramente el brazo de Potter, como diciéndole que no se preocupase. Severus tuvo que reprimir un bufido de desdén.

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, y detención esta tarde —resolvió—. A las siete en mi despacho. Le recomiendo que sea puntual, si no quiere que su casa pierda más puntos.

Y, mientras se elevaban murmullos de fondo y sentía los ojos de casi todos los Gryffindor clavados en él con odio, se preguntó qué demonios quería decir Potter con que estaba lloviendo.

****

Lo descubrió esa misma tarde, apenas unas horas más tarde en el castigo en las mazmorras.

Su intención original no había sido, ni mucho menos, acabar así. Obsesionado con Potter. De la manera más tonta posible, habría que añadir. Pero, y Severus se maldecía silenciosamente ante este punto, tenía que intentar _humillarle_ más, ¿no? Tenía que descubrir la verdad.  

Cuando Potter entró en su despacho, a la hora del castigo, Snape estaba preparado para el encuentro. Le ordenó que escribiese la redacción que había mandado el miércoles y que él no había traído; y le dijo con una sonrisita que cuando terminase podría fregar unos cuantos calderos. Se quedaría allí hasta que los terminase todos, aunque tuviera que saltarse la cena. Potter no pareció molesto lo más mínimo. En su lugar, sacó pergamino, una pluma y tinta y se puso a trabajar en “Las pociones más importantes de la Edad Media” sin media palabra.  

Severus sonrió desdeñosamente y se puso a leer un libro.

Dejó pasar unos veinte o treinta minutos en completo silencio. Pero entonces, súbitamente, se acordó del episodio de la clase.

Y no pudo evitar querer presionar un poco más al muchacho.

—¿Por qué no hizo los deberes, Potter? —preguntó de forma casual.

La espalda de Potter, inclinada sobre la mesa, se tensó casi imperceptiblemente. Severus siguió observándole. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Potter continuó escribiendo.

—Ya se lo dije en clase, señor —le contestó sin levantar la mirada.

Severus suspiró, un tanto hastiado.

—Si se refiere a eso de que estaba lloviendo, exijo una explicación —replicó con aburrimiento—. No puede echarle la culpa a un elemento atmosférico, Potter. Es absurdo.

Potter había dejado de escribir. Snape intentó ver su expresión, pero estaba demasiado agachado.

—¿Quiere alargar el castigo, Potter? —preguntó, casi ya enfadándose— ¿O quiere que le baje más puntos a Gryffindor? Respóndame de una vez, Potter, no tengo todo el día.

El chico suspiró, y se enderezó en su asiento, mirándole a la cara por primera vez desde que había empezado a escribir.

—¿Sabe dónde vivo, señor?

La pregunta estaba tan absolutamente fuera de lugar que le dejó boquiabierto durante unos segundos. Potter le miraba expectante.

—¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver con la conversación actual, Potter? —dijo al fin, definitivamente enfadado— ¿Qué demonios pretende?

—Estoy intentando explicarle por qué no hice los deberes, señor; sólo haga el favor de responderme —dijo el muchacho suavemente—. Repito, ¿sabe dónde vivo?

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Creo recordar que el director le envió con unos parientes muggles.

Potter asintió.

—Pero no es eso a lo que me refería —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Sabe dónde está la casa?

—No, Potter, no tengo la más remota idea —respondió Snape malhumorado—. Y tampoco sé qué tiene que ver esto con que no haya traído los deberes.

El muchacho pareció ignorarle por completo.  

—Mis tíos viven en Surrey, señor —le dijo—. En el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Surrey está más o menos a unas tres horas de Londres en coche. ¿Conoce los coches?

Snape asintió. No era totalmente ignorante del mundo muggle. De pequeño había vivido en él un tiempo.

—Surrey tiene un tiempo horrible —dijo Potter lentamente—. El río pasa por la parte oeste de la ciudad. El ambiente siempre está cargado de humedad; lo puedes oler en el aire en casi cualquier estación, menos en verano. En verano siempre hace un calor sofocante.

Severus no dijo nada. Potter seguía mirando fijamente el pergamino del castigo y se mordía el labio inferior, pensativo.

—A veces, en Surrey llueve —continuó—. Es una lluvia muy fina, señor, que casi no moja nada. A mí siempre me ha gustado la lluvia —sonrió de medio lado—. Pero la lluvia fina no asusta a los matones, ni tampoco los hace quedarse en su casa. Pueden seguir buscándote bajo la lluvia fina porque no molesta nada. Y mi primo sabía que si yo llegaba a casa con la ropa manchada de barro me ganaría un castigo.

Snape se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Potter? —inquirió en voz baja. El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Sólo que prefería con diferencia cuando llovía mucho. En Surrey… no sucede muy a menudo, pero a veces cae un chaparrón enorme. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero? —no esperó una respuesta— Cuando llovía mucho, podía ir adonde quería durante horas. Nadie me iba a buscar a la calle, ni tampoco había oportunidad de que me encontrase con alguien. Todos estaban en casa, enfrente de la tele y preguntándose cuándo iba a parar de llover.

Después, sonrió inesperadamente.

—Ayer cayó un verdadero diluvio —dijo con voz risueña.

Snape intentó no estremecerse cuando se encontró con sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Por qué no hizo sus deberes? —preguntó, por última vez. Tenía la garganta extrañamente seca.

—Porque me pasé toda la tarde en el campo de Quidditch, andando bajo la lluvia —respondió el chico sencillamente—. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente loco como para ir allí con la que estaba cayendo. Así que tuve todo el campo para mí solo. Sé que debería haber hecho los deberes —añadió, como medio disculpándose—, pero cuando volví a la sala común ya era muy tarde.

Snape le miró fijamente con incredulidad. Potter no le estaba hablando con resentimiento, como normalmente hacía, sino que su voz se había suavizado, y casi le miraba con ilusión latente.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el muchacho hablaba totalmente en serio.

Carraspeó, un poco perdido, y bajó la vista al casi olvidado trabajo de Potter.

—Continúe con la redacción —dijo, tras unos momentos de silencio.

Sin una palabra más, Potter volvió al trabajo.

Sólo que esta vez una pequeña sonrisa revoloteaba en sus labios.

****

Y Severus no fue capaz de olvidarse de la lluvia.

Era lo más estúpido del mundo, pero fue totalmente incapaz de olvidarse por completo de ella.

Hubo muchos días después del castigo de Potter. Muchos días en los que tuvo que castigar a algún alumno por hacer algo particularmente estúpido. Muchos días en los que Dumbledore le ofreció caramelos de limón en momentos inesperados y en los que tuvo discusiones a gritos con Minerva en los pasillos. Muchos días de clases, de toneladas de deberes por corregir y de aburrimiento.

Hubo muchos días en los que no llovió, y Severus se encontró pensando que seguramente Potter estaría decepcionado.

Hubo otros días en los que cayó esa lluvia fina y ligera que no mojaba nada, y Severus no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto desdén.

Pero no llovió ni un solo día como había oído decir a Potter que le gustaba. Lluvia pesada, fría, de esas que calaban por completo.

La vida continuó su curso.

****

Era un día frío de noviembre. Severus estaba haciendo la última ronda nocturna por el ala oeste del castillo, abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Debían ser las cuatro de la madrugada.

Al principio no lo notó, pero poco a poco empezó a oír un ruidillo de fondo, que, si bien al principio era débil, fue creciendo en intensidad. Acabó de percibirlo por completo cuando el pasillo donde estaba fue brevemente iluminado con intensidad, seguido de un trueno lejano. Severus se acercó a la ventana por donde había visto el relámpago.

Llovía.

Abundantemente.

Severus se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mirando la lluvia por la ventana en el pasillo oscuro. Después, lentamente, se dio la vuelta. Tomó las escaleras que bajaban, un piso, otro, y cruzó el Gran Comedor como en un sueño.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, vio que las grandes puertas que daban a los jardines de Hogwarts estaban abiertas.

Y (más extraordinario todavía), una capa de invisibilidad estaba tirada en el suelo, medio escondida detrás de una de ellas.

Con los grandes portones abiertos de par en par, se podía oír el bramido de la lluvia a la perfección. Severus escrutó los oscuros jardines frente a él durante unos segundos. Pasó la vista por los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, allá a lo lejos; la cabaña de Hagrid, sólida como una roca a pesar del tiempo inclemente; el jardín, los invernaderos y…

Un relámpago volvió a surcar el cielo. Severus pudo ver durante unos segundos, recortada contra el cielo negro, una figura de pie al lado del lago.

Lentamente, Severus se deshizo de la pesada capa negra que llevaba sobre los hombros y la dejó caer al suelo, junto con el chaleco gris que solía llevar debajo. Después, se deslizó bajo la lluvia.

El agua caía en gotas pesadas y afiladas, que se clavaban despiadadamente en su carne y traspasaban su camisa blanca como si no existiera. Severus apenas veía nada. Tenía los ojos semicerrados para evitar que le entrase la lluvia; y en el cielo, oscuro por completo, no brillaba la luna. Se guiaba por intuición y por los brillantes relámpagos que aparecían de vez en cuando.

Supo que había llegado al lago porque, de pronto, alguien le rozó la mano.

—¿Profesor? —oyó que preguntaba Potter, y la voz del muchacho casi era ahogada por el furioso sonido de la lluvia.

Severus asintió, sabiendo que Potter no podía verle. El chico no dijo nada más, ni tampoco le preguntó por qué estaba allí, ni si había venido a castigarle.

Ambos se quedaron de pie bajo la lluvia fría, pesada, despiadada, empapándose por completo al lado del lago. Severus metió las manos en los bolsillos, levantó el rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos, dejando que las gotas se estrellaran contra su cara y resbalaran por su piel.

****

Mucho después, cuando la lluvia empezó a amainar y el sol estaba empezando a aparecer por el horizonte, ambos volvieron al castillo. Potter recogió su capa de invisibilidad del suelo y sacudió la cabeza, esparciendo una lluvia de gotitas a todas partes. Severus se pasó la mano por el pelo, empapado por completo.

—Son las seis de la mañana, Potter —dijo. La voz le sonaba un poco ronca después de tanto tiempo sin hablar. Carraspeó—. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

El chico se encogió de hombros mientras seguía limpiando el polvo de la capa.

—Me daré una ducha caliente y después me iré a la cama, supongo —contestó—. Todavía puede que consiga unos cuarenta minutos de sueño.

—¿Y va a ir así a clase? ¿Habiendo dormido… cuánto, cuatro horas escasas?

—¿Por qué no? No es la primera vez.

Un tanto vagamente, Severus pensó que probablemente al día siguiente Potter estaría muerto de sueño.

—Me ha despertado un trueno —le confió el muchacho. Hablaba en voz baja, seguramente para no alertar a un posible Filch vigilante, y sus ojos se sentían intensos sobre él—. He tenido suerte; normalmente no me entero hasta la mañana. Además, seguramente esta será la última lluvia antes de que haga demasiado frío y empiece a nevar.

Severus no dijo nada.  

Potter echó a andar pasillo arriba, sin una palabra más. Severus volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo, sintiéndose más frío y mojado de lo que se había sentido jamás, y, tras unos momentos de duda, se encaminó a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras dispuesto a imitar al muchacho.

****

Como Potter había predicho, fue la última lluvia. La siguiente vez que cayó algo del cielo era una nieve abundante, que no tardó en cubrir todo de un espeso manto. Los chicos de Hogwarts salieron todos los días a jugar con la nieve, Potter entre ellos, hasta el final de las clases.

Después, las vacaciones de Navidad.

Potter consiguió que Dumbledore le dejara irse por vacaciones a casa de los Weasley. Se tuvieron que añadir muchas barreras protectoras y muchos hechizos antes de que lo consiguiera, pero finalmente se fue.

Volvió con el resto de sus compañeros cuando las vacaciones terminaron.

De vez en cuando, sentado al lado del fuego en las mazmorras, Severus se permitía preguntarse cosas. Por qué había salido con Potter a mojarse bajo la lluvia aquel primer día. Por qué no le había castigado ni le había quitado puntos. Por qué Potter no le había dicho comentado nada sobre su presencia aquella noche. Y, sobre todo, por qué demonios estaba pendiente de adónde y cuándo se iba Potter.

Ninguna vez llegó a una conclusión definitiva, por lo que intentaba evitar esas preguntas a toda costa.

Siguió dando sus clases de forma normal. O tal vez no tan normal, porque, poco a poco, dejó de acosar a Potter. Fue algo tan progresivo, que Severus dudaba que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta.

Aunque ahora, a veces sorprendía a Potter mirándole con una media sonrisa.

****

El invierno se fue, dejando el frío y la nieve atrás.

Un día, a finales de marzo, en medio de una cena del Gran Comedor, empezó a llover de manera estrepitosa.

Severus miró hacia arriba, al techo encantado que mostraba el cielo allá fuera, y vio que claramente ésa era una lluvia de las que merecían la pena. Cuando bajó los ojos, se encontró con que Potter le estaba mirando fijamente.

Severus desvió la vista y murmuró una breve disculpa a los profesores, levantándose de su asiento. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Potter hablaba con Weasley y con Granger.

Sin que nadie lo notase, Severus se deslizó hasta el vestíbulo. Dudó sobre si volver a dejar ahí su capa y su chaleco, pero normalmente nadie pasaba nunca por el vestíbulo excepto para salir del castillo, y eso ahora parecía bastante improbable. Acabó por esconderlos detrás de una de las puertas, como había estado la capa de invisibilidad de Potter. Después, una vez más en mangas de camisa, salió del castillo.

De inmediato, notó que ésa era una lluvia distinta de la de aquel día de noviembre. Parecía menos cortante, y más cálida y pesada. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del agua golpeando su piel durante unos largos momentos.

—Tal vez deberíamos movernos —dijo una voz al lado suyo.

Obviamente, era Potter. El chico se había quitado el uniforme y llevaba una camiseta de manga corta. Debía estar viendo todavía menos que él bajo la lluvia, porque sus gafas estaban cubiertas de agua.

Asintió, no queriendo que otros alumnos les vieran parados en la puerta juntos. Potter echó a andar siguiendo los contornos del castillo, y Severus le siguió.

—¿Cómo sabía que iba a venir otra vez, Potter? —preguntó, por encima del golpeteo del agua.

—No lo sabía —exclamó Potter.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, y ellos continuaron empapándose.

****

Severus también acudió a las cuatro siguientes citas bajo la lluvia, pero se perdió la séptima vez que llovió torrencialmente.

Fue un domingo de mayo, casi al mediodía. Severus estaba en sus habitaciones privadas en las mazmorras cuando sintió el quemazón de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo. Después de avisar a Dumbledore rápidamente, salió del castillo para aparecerse fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Acababa de empezar a caer una lluvia pesada. Para cuando volvió ya eran cerca de las once de la noche y apenas lloviznaba.

No fue una mala reunión, en realidad. El Señor Oscuro parecía estar de buen humor, ya que recientemente había conseguido incorporar a sus filas tres licántropos renegados, y los mortífagos se libraron de una ración más de tortura. Severus se repetía que, dentro de lo malo, podía haber sido mucho peor.

Sin embargo, se había perdido la lluvia, y eso le dejaba con una sensación en el pecho que no se atrevía a definir.

Cuando ya se acercaba al castillo, vio a alguien sentado en los escalones al lado de la puerta. La luz del vestíbulo se desparramaba por los jardines, y bajo ella, se podía distinguir una figura mirando al cielo y en manga corta.

Severus sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

Cuando llegó al lado de Potter, éste miró hacia arriba y parpadeó ante su visión, como esperando ver a otra persona. Después, sonrió brevemente.

—Hola —saludó el chico con amabilidad.

—Hola.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos había tenido que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de la lluvia.

—Está cayendo lluvia ligera, Potter.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba esperándole.

Severus le tendió la mano, ofreciéndole su ayuda muda para levantarse, y el chico la tomó. La mano del Potter estaba muy fría por todo el tiempo que había pasado allí, congelándose, mientras que la suya seguía cálida y casi seca.

Después, analizando lo pasado, Severus nunca supo si lo que hizo fue intencionado o completamente accidental. Sólo supo que el impulso que usó para tirar de Potter fue demasiado fuerte, y el chico prácticamente cayó sobre él, apoyándose por completo en su pecho.

Y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o de que hablara, Severus rodeó con un brazo su cintura y dio un breve beso a esos labios fríos cubiertos de gotas de lluvia.

Fue apenas un roce, pero dio tiempo a que Severus cerrase los ojos y más que suficiente para que Harry se apartara si hubiera querido. Cuando ambos se separaron, sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Severus le hizo una rápida caricia a aquellos dedos fríos antes de soltarlos suavemente para entrar en el vestíbulo y dirigirse a las mazmorras sin mirar atrás.

****

No volvió a llover en todo el trimestre, y empezaron las vacaciones de verano.

Esta vez, Harry apenas pasaría un par de semanas con los Dursley antes de moverse a otro sitio. No con los Weasley (se había vuelto demasiado peligroso), sino al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix en la casa de Grimmauld Place.

Severus se preguntaba si alguna vez podría pasarse por allí sin levantar sospechas.

Pensó mucho en su relación con el muchacho en aquel verano. En cómo en clase apenas era capaz de mirarle sin que le entraran ganas de sonreír. En cómo, cada vez que Harry salía del aula, siempre tenía tiempo para volverse una última vez para mirarle con ojos brillantes. En cómo ya nunca se insultaban. En cómo sus miradas se entrelazaban por encima de todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor, para después separarse y continuar comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y, por supuesto, estaba la lluvia.

Severus pensaba a menudo en la última vez que lo había visto, cuando el muchacho iba a tomar el tren a Londres. Algunos miembros del profesorado querían bajar a la estación para despedir a los alumnos, y él los había acompañado con la excusa de que tenía que hacer unas compras en Hogsmeade. Justo cuando el muchacho se iba a montar en el tren, había mirado para atrás y lo había visto. Severus recordaba la mirada verde brillante clavada en él con intensidad, durante unos momentos interminables. Y Severus no había podido evitar pasarse una mano por el pelo como siempre hacía para sacudirse el agua, a remedo de despedida y arrancándole una sonrisa al muchacho. Después, las puertas se habían cerrado y el tren se había ido.

Pronto tuvo tiempo para distraerse en otras cosas. Los mortifagos atacaron ese verano varias poblaciones muggles y mágicas, pero Severus apenas fue convocado para unas pocas reuniones. Dumbledore le dijo que probablemente Voldemort empezaba a sospechar de él, lo cual no era consolador en absoluto; y convocó una reunión de la Orden para decidir qué hacer.

Harry estaba allí.

Severus sabía que iba a ser imposible hablar a solas con él; pero verle simplemente, sentado en la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place rodeado de miembros de la Orden, ya le alegró hasta lo indecible. Por supuesto, se cuidó bien de que nadie se diese cuenta, pero permitió que una sonrisa breve pasase por sus labios mientras él también tomaba asiento. Los ojos de Harry eran más brillantes e increíbles que nunca.

Sobre la cuestión de si debía ir o no a la próxima llamada del Señor Oscuro, salió mayoría de votos en contra y la cuestión fue zanjada. Severus discutió furiosamente con cada uno de los miembros. Su posición de mortifago, si bien infinitamente peligrosa, era lo único que tenían para adelantarse al Señor Oscuro. Pero no hubo nada que hacer, y Severus se pasó el resto de la reunión dividido entre la furia por su obvia terquedad y el alivio porque no tendría que pasar por una reunión nunca más.

Harry fue uno de los que votó en contra. Otra parte de él también sentía una inmensa alegría frente a este hecho.

Al salir de la habitación, miró una última vez para atrás hacia el muchacho; y éste se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto rápido y le dirigió una última sonrisa.

Severus se acordó de esa sonrisa durante el resto del verano.

****

Finalmente, el verano acabó y llegó el séptimo curso. Severus observó la llegada de los carruajes mágicos desde una ventana en el segundo piso. Potter estaba acompañado de Weasley y Granger, como de costumbre. Severus le vio bajar del carruaje a tropezones, y mirar alrededor suyo, como buscando algo. Después, y al parecer instado por sus amigos, empezaron a cruzar los jardines hacia el castillo.

Severus se dio la vuelta, y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

Llegó a la puerta justo a tiempo para verlos entrar. Weasley torció la cara y murmuró por lo bajo algo que no acabó de llegar a sus oídos, y Granger balbuceó algo que probablemente fuera un saludo. Sólo a Potter se le iluminaron los ojos, como cuando hablaba de la lluvia o del Quidditch, y sólo él inclinó la cabeza muy ligeramente en su dirección.

Severus continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras, ahora a un paso más sosegado, y esta vez no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara durante buena parte de la tarde.

****

La siguiente vez que llovió, fue un viernes a mediados de septiembre, justo después del toque de queda.

Severus apenas se fijó si era lluvia fina, lluvia pesada o si estaban granizando ranas. Se apresuró hacia la puerta de entrada, arrojando de cualquier manera su chaleco y su capa en el vestíbulo y respirando al poco tiempo el aire otoñal.

Tuvo suerte de que fuera lluvia pesada y no granizaran ranas, después de todo.

Harry tardó más de veinte minutos en aparecer, y cuando lo hizo, venía todavía en pijama. Cosa que no le hizo vacilar lo más mínimo y se sumergió bajo la lluvia al lado suyo; dejando, como siempre, que el agua se estrellase contra ellos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Severus, mirando de reojo cómo el pijama rojo Gryffindor se iba tiñendo lentamente de agua— Casi te lo pierdes.

—Me ha sido difícil salir de la sala común —respondió el chico.

Una mano rozó el dorso de la suya, casi congelada por la espera, y Severus entrelazó sus dedos con los del muchacho.

—¿Weasley y Granger no saben que eres un fanático de las pulmonías? —preguntó irónicamente.

Harry se rió al lado suyo, y un relámpago restalló en el cielo.

—No, no lo saben. Seguramente pensarían que es un trauma o algo así.

Harry se acercó más a él, pegándose a su costado, y Severus soltó su mano a favor de rodearle la cintura con sus brazos. Prácticamente irradiaba calor, que todavía no había sido borrado de su cuerpo por la lluvia. Oyó a Harry suspirar, un sonido fundido con el del agua que golpeaba contra el suelo.

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo.

****

En algún momento alrededor de la medianoche, la lluvia fue cesando poco a poco hasta que apenas fueron unas gotas que caían de forma intermitente. Severus y Harry se sacudieron poco a poco de la parálisis en la que habían caído y se dirigieron al castillo.

El vestíbulo estaba sólo iluminado a medias por algunas antorchas. Severus recogió su capa y su chaleco del suelo, donde siempre los dejaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Harry estremeciéndose (probablemente del frío) al lado suyo.

—¿No te has traído la capa de invisibilidad? —preguntó en un susurro.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—He salido con un poco de prisa —murmuró a su vez.

Severus le miró durante unos segundos más, intentando memorizar en su memoria esa imagen. Harry, abrazándose a sí mismo con un pijama rojo Gryffindor empapado; sus ojos verdes semicerrados; el pelo, que por una vez no estaba desordenado sino pegado a su cuero cabelludo chorreando agua. Después, se movió hacia él y dejó caer la pesada capa negra sobre sus hombros. Deslizó las manos por encima del tejido, recolocándola e intentando calentarla lo máximo posible, y la cerró a medias sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Harry ahora le miraba a los ojos.

Severus suspiró, y, tras unos momentos de duda, inclinó muy levemente la cabeza para besarle.

Ésta vez, el beso no fue un breve roce de apenas unos segundos de duración; sino algo mucho más largo, mucho más intenso e infinitamente más profundo. Severus rodeó a Harry con sus brazos mientras sentía a Harry explorar su boca con lentitud. Y, dios, su boca era cálida, tan cálida, mientras que todo él estaba helado. Las manos de Harry subieron hasta su cuello, rodeándolo, acariciando la piel por donde pasaba; y Severus estrechó al chico entre sus brazos…

El beso se rompió, mientras ambos jadeaban e intentaban reponerse. Harry apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y Severus su mejilla en el pelo del muchacho.

Todavía chorreaba agua.

****

Harry siguió a Severus a sus habitaciones esa noche.

Ni siquiera pararon antes a darse una ducha caliente, o se hicieron un hechizo de secado rápido para no congelarse en el aire frío de las mazmorras. Tampoco aceleraron ninguno de los preparativos por la humedad.

Severus le desvistió lentamente, mientras el fuego, recién encendido, intentaba caldear levemente su dormitorio. Harry era hermoso desnudo, aparentemente frágil y leve, y no se mostró avergonzado en lo más mínimo mientras Severus recorría con los ojos su cuerpo, casi hipnotizado por el suave brillo de la piel canela. Maravillado, Severus acarició levemente la piel todavía húmeda del muchacho. Harry se estremeció bajo su toque, y le sonrió un tanto tímidamente.

Inclinándose, Severus le besó profundamente.

Las manos de Harry empezaron a desabotonar su propia camisa mojada, abriéndola y retirándola de sus hombros. Severus apartó la vista, incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le mirasen tan fijamente como le miraba Harry, ni se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con su cuerpo como para soportarlo. Sin embargo, Harry parecía fascinado. Severus volvió a besarle, incapaz de resistir la mirada de deseo mal contenido que estaba surgiendo en los ojos del muchacho.

Al poco tiempo, ya estaban los dos desnudos en la cama, y era lo más maravilloso que Severus había experimentado en más tiempo del que podía recordar. Las manos del Harry eran curiosas y recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando por su esternón, en todas partes a la vez. Severus tenía los ojos cerrados y se limitaba a sentir. Sentir su boca siendo tímidamente explorada por Harry, sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su piel, sentir la dureza casi dolorosa de su miembro, que parecía infinitamente interesado en la idea de tener a un Harry excitado debajo de él.

Todo parecía quemar sobre su piel fría. Todo parecía ir a un tiempo diferente del que había conocido. Mucho antes de lo que creía, se encontraba preparando a Harry con una lentitud y un cuidado extraordinarios. Por unos segundos, el pensamiento de lo que estaba haciendo le abrumó por completo; pero Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía a su compás, y Severus dejó de pensar  para concentrarse en la cara de Harry contorsionada por el placer. Y, en un período de tiempo imposiblemente corto (¿por qué iba todo de repente tan deprisa?), Harry estaba listo. Severus empujó dentro de él, poco a poco, mientras notaba cada pedacito de su cordura escapándose de su mente mientras Harry jadeaba bajo él. Y, de pronto, Severus estaba dentro por completo. Por unos segundos, se quedaron totalmente estáticos, sin moverse ni retroceder, mirándose a los ojos y respirando entrecortadamente. Severus se movió muy ligeramente, intentando ver qué reacciones podía provocar, y el muchacho gritó estranguladamente y se aferró a los antebrazos de Severus.

Severus tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior para distraerse con algo y no eyacular ante la sola visión. Reuniendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, volvió a empujar, esta vez con más seguridad, y Harry volvió a hacer ese sonido, entre grito y gemido. Severus repitió una y otra vez el movimiento, abrumado por el sentimiento de fricción que se iba creando entre ellos y sintiendo a Harry convulsionado alrededor de su miembro. Y Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, y Dios, el modo en el sus manos se aferraban a él, sus ojos verdes semicerrados, y su pelo todavía mojado disparado en todas direcciones…

De pronto, Harry se tensó por completo, y Severus soltó un ronco gemido al sentir las paredes del trasero de Harry estrechándose todavía más contra su miembro. Sin poder evitarlo, eyaculó largamente, aferrándose a Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras que el muchacho hacía lo mismo bajo él, gimiendo en su oído.

Después, durante unos minutos, no hubo nada.

Cuando Severus logró reponerse, seguía sujetando a Harry como si fuera su bien más preciado. Algo preocupado por hacer daño al muchacho, salió de dentro de él y se apartó a un lado, sin soltarle del todo pero relajando el abrazo considerablemente. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente y seguía con los ojos cerrados. Severus esperó pacientemente, hasta que Harry aflojó también un poco el agarre de sus dedos y abrió los ojos, mirándole fijamente.

Súbitamente, se echó a reír por lo bajo.

Severus se quedó observando por unos segundos cómo el chico se reía, y después una media sonrisa divertida apareció también en sus labios.

Ésa era, con toda seguridad, la última reacción que esperaría de alguien que acababa de hacer el amor con el que había sido su enemigo durante años.

El resto de la noche la pasaron de un humor parecido, hablando a media voz en la oscuridad, rozando sus cuerpos y riéndose en voz baja de vez en cuando. Severus le habló cómo no había podido librarse de su presencia desde la vez que Harry le dijo lo de la lluvia, de cómo se había ido fijando poco a poco en el muchacho, de cómo jamás se habría imaginado que Harry no era ese muchacho arrogante y presuntuoso que él se pensaba. Harry, a su vez, le susurró sobre el tiempo que le odió, hasta aquel día que Severus le siguió bajo la lluvia sin propósito fijo y sin castigarle, sino simplemente por compartir una experiencia así con el muchacho. E hicieron el amor una y otra vez, acariciándose hasta quedar completamente saciados y sin querer dejar ir al otro del todo. Al fin, Harry se durmió alrededor del amanecer, acurrucado cerca de él y abrazándole por la cintura.

Severus le observó durante mucho tiempo, delineando suavemente con un dedo los finos rasgos de su rostro y sus párpados cerrados. Sabía que todavía le quedaban años de luchas contra el Señor Oscuro, antes de poder quedar libre y cumplir su destino como había sido escrito.

Sin embargo, él estaría allí para acompañarle. No importaba cómo.

Y tal vez, muchos años después, ambos podrían disfrutar juntos de la lluvia.


End file.
